


Chibi Team - 2010-80-22 - Tea

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Chibi, Fanart, Food, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SGA-1 drinks tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi Team - 2010-80-22 - Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carolyn_claire](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=carolyn_claire).



> For Carolyn_Claire's birthday! \o/ <3
> 
> Rodney's thought bubble says "tea does not equal coffee". :)


End file.
